Lucky
by Hydrilla
Summary: Karena Uchiha Sasuke sangat beruntung dapat menikahi Haruno Sakura. / "Aku berjanji untuk mencintainya seumur hidupku." / SasuSaku X3/ RnR?


_Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story and Plot belongs to Yozora (^p^)_

_Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Rest of My Life' oleh Papa Bruno Mars. Kalau bisa baca fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagunya biar lebih mendramatisir lagi^^_

_Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati :)_

_._

_._

_LUCKY_

_._

_._

_Enjoy reading (^O^)/_

_-oOo-_

Alunan-alunan nada itu mulai terdengar. Terangkai menjadi suatu melodi yang indah, dan membawa kebahagiaan. _Mars_ pernikahan. Dengan harmonisasi _piano_, biola, dan harpa, mengiringi setiap langkah Haruno Sakura menuju _altar _pernikahan.

Sang Mempelai Pria, Sasuke, tampak gagah dengan _tuxedo _yang ia pakai. Ah, ia sungguh bahagia. Dapat menikahi seorang _dewi _yang menguasai hatinya.

Ia ingat, saat dulu, pertama kalinya ia membina hubungan dengan Sakura. Hampir setiap orang mengejeknya karena berpacaran dengan gadis culun berjidat lebar yang tak punya kelebihan apapun selain otak jeniusnya. Sedangkan ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang kaya raya, juga artis terkenal. Tapi, ia tetap tak peduli. _Memang, orang-orang itu tahu apa? _Dalihnya dalam hati.

_Karena baginya, Sakura adalah seorang dewi yang bahkan kecantikannya tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata._

Ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan, dapat menikahi gadis yang dengan setia menghadapi keegoisannya. Segala keangkuhannya. Segala keposesifannya. Haruno Sakura selalu sabar menghadapinya. Selalu tersenyum untuknya. Bahkan ketika ia mencoba berkhianat dengan sahabat Sakura sendiri. Sakura tetap tersenyum meski mata teduhnya berurai air mata. Dan kemudian, ia tersadar. Kalau itu adalah kebodohan terbesarnya.

_Haruno Sakura memang bukan manusia sempurna tapi ia memiliki hati yang jauh lebih sempurna._

Seolah baru kemarin, Sakura menyapanya. Saat pertama kali mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah kelompok belajar, bersama si _Baka Dobe_. Dan ia melihat sebuah senyuman misterius dari Kakashi, wali kelasnya saat itu. Semula ia enggan. Karena Sakura juga termasuk penggemarnya, namun intensitas Sakura mengejar-ngejarnya tak seperti gadis-gadis lain. Sakura hanya menyapa dirinya seperti menyapa yang lainnya. Ia senang karena mendapat perlakuan yang tidak berlebihan. Tapi, pada bagian lain hatinya, ia sedikit kecewa.

_Tapi, ia berterima kasih pada Kakashi yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Haruno Sakura._

Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka mulai dekat. Dengan Si Berisik, Naruto, mereka membina pertemanan. Meski ia tak mau mengakuinya, tapi dalam hati ia bersyukur karena mempunyai teman yang menerima ia apa adanya. Bukan karena ia orang kaya, dan artis terkenal.

Teman yang mau menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya karena ocehan-ocehan dari manajernya yang tak lain kakaknya sendiri. Teman yang mau menjadi sandarannya saat ia lelah pada kehidupan yang menguras waktunya. Teman yang mau mengusap lembut keningnya saat ia jatuh tertidur akibat syuting yang menyita waktu istirahatnya. Teman yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk makan dan tak jarang mengiriminya makanan disaat ia disibukkan dengan aktivitas-ativitas yang tak menyisakan waktunya meski hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih. Teman yang selalu mau memaafkannya saat ia melakukan kesalahan fatal sekalipun.

Dan ia adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang dengan sabar mau menunggunya saat ia berjanji makan bersama di sebuah restoran hingga larut malam sekalipun. Meski saat itu, salju turun di malam _Natal_ yang seharusnya mereka habiskan berdua. Meski pada akhirnya Sakura harus menelan kekecewaan karena ia tidak datang, dan jatuh sakit keesokan harinya.

_Dan ia sungguh bersyukur pada _Kami-sama _yang telah mengirimkan salah satu malaikatnya untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang egois._

Entah sejak kapan mereka mulai berkencan. Makan bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tak jarang Sakura datang ke apartemennya untuk sekedar memasak untuknya atau membersihkan apartemennya. Meski saat itu, Sakura disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Dan pada saat ciuman pertama mereka, ia menyatakan ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai miliknya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, dengan rona merah yang menjalari pipi putihnya.

Namun, ketika Sakura mulai disibukkan dengan tugas skripsinya, ia merasa kurang. Ia haus akan kasih sayang yang mulai jarang Sakura berikan untuknya karena sibuk dengan urusannya. Dan pada saat itulah, ia mulai mencari sumber kasih sayang lain. Sedangkan saat itu, sahabat Sakura, Yamanaka Ino menyediakan untuknya. Mereka mulai berkencan, dan Sasuke mulai membohongi Sakura. Namun, tak bertahan lama, kedekatannya dengan Ino tercium oleh media. Menimbulkan sebuah tamparan besar untuknya. Karena, ia telah mengaku berpacaran dengan Sakura. Saat itu, Sakura datang padanya. Meminta penjelasan padanya. Gadis itu tidak menamparnya, tidak memakinya. Bahkan gadis itu juga yang menjelaskan ke awak media kalau kedekatannya dengan Ino hanya sebatas hubungan persahabatan. Hal itulah yang membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin membesar.

Di tengah hujan badai di musim gugur saat itu, ia nekat datang ke rumah Sakura. Meminta maaf dengan air mata yang menuruni pipinya. Sakura dengan tangan terbuka menerimanya. Bahkan memeluknya untuk membagi kehangatan, agar ia tak menggigil kedinginan. Sedangkan Ino, ia rela bersujud di kaki Sakura agar dimaafkan.

_Dan dalam hati, ia bersumpah, tidak akan mengkhianati Sakura untuk kedua kalinya._

Dan sekarang, ia di sini. Di samping Sakura. Di depan seorang pendeta. Di hadapan _Kami-sama_. Ia akan melaksanakan janji suci yang akan ia tepati untuk seumur hidupnya.

Sungguh, ia adalah seorang lelaki beruntung. Karena, Sakura selalu berada di sisinya saat senang, dan susah. Selalu ada untuknya. Selalu memaafkannya, dan menuntunnya kembali ke jalan yang benar. Ia benar-benar beruntung karena cinta Sakura hanya untuknya. Dan ia akan bersumpah di hadapan _Kami-sama _untuk selalu menjaga Sakura. Anugerah terhebat yang pernah diberikan untuknya.

"_Aku berjanji untuk mencintainya seumur hidupku."_

_OWARI_

_._

_._

_OMAKE_

_-oOo-_

"_Pemirsa, artis kebanggaan kita, Uchiha Sasuke telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan luar biasa. Anak pertamanya, telah lahir dengan selamat ke dunia ini. Lelaki, dengan garis ketampanan ayahnya yang menurun di buah hatinya. Ia diberi nama Uchiha Hikari."_

Cklik

"Kau masih saja menonton itu."

Suara datar itu membuat Sakura mengalihkan arah pandangnya kepada suami yang duduk di sampingnya. Wajah suaminya terlihat kesal. Bosan diacuhkan, mungkin?

"Hihihi, aku 'kan bahagia, Sasuke-_kun._ Kelahiran anak kita disambut antusias oleh masyarakat."

"Hn."

Tangan Sasuke terulur. Memeluk istrinya dengan erat. Seolah mengungkapkan betapa ia juga bahagia. Keluarganya kini sudah lengkap dengan kehadiran Sang Buah Hati. Ia merasa, dirinya telah menjadi seorang lelaki seutuhnya. Menjadi suami, dan seorang ayah.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Sakura."

THE END

_Author note :_

_Alohaaa! Back to Yozora \(^O^)/_

_Kali ini saya membawa fic SasuSaku dengan pemusatan pada Sasuke ^p^_

_Daan, mungkin akan kubuat versi KiritoAsuna-nya (Sword Art Online). Yeaaaay!_

_Kritik, saran dan pendapat di terima dengan senang hati. :)_

_Jangan lupa review yaa~ ^p^_

_Sign,_

_Yozora w_


End file.
